limit
by pindanglicious
Summary: jangan pernah menggoda britania raya dalam keadaan apa pun, españa. [england ・ spain]


**limit**

**disclaimer****  
****hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu****  
****fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: minor / bl / human names usage / semi-historical / esp x uk x esp**

**sum: **_jangan pernah menggoda britania raya dalam keadaan apa pun, españa._

* * *

Ada satu alasan kenapa Arthur membenci tanggal 4 Juli.

Tanggal empat bulan tujuh; Britania Raya _jatuh_. Dirinya _rubuh._

Ini bukan kali pertama dia _runtuh_. Sebab setiap tahun, dia akan selalu seperti itu.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau sang personifikasi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan wajah payah. Padahal dia dikenal sebagai salah satu negara adikuasa yang disegani seluruh penjuru dunia. Lautan dan daratan jadi jarahan. Dia mantan penguasa samudera, pemilik segudang armada. Dia raja dari segala raja.

Dan semua predikat bintang lima tentangnya hilang begitu saja, seperti pilar pencakar langit yang rubuh dihantam gempa bumi—**untuk sehari ini saja**.

Alfred biang keroknya. Yang memproklamirkan independensi, menggemakan revolusi atas namanya sendiri, melepas _ikatan_ dari sang _ayah tiri_. Ah, anak itu selalu membuatnya tak berarti.

The Boston tea party_, intervensi, revolusi. _

_Ada berapa makhluk di dunia ini yang sudah aku sakiti? Pantaskah kalau sekarang hal-hal itu disesali?_

Arthur menghela napas, terlarut dalam nostalgia akan torehan historis negerinya selama dia hidup dan berpijak di bumi.

Untungnya tidak ada agenda konferensi untuk hari ini. Mungkin para aliansi mengerti dan selalu ingat eksistensi tanggal kalender masehi yang membuat dia jatuh _sakit _setiap tahunnya; atau ikut merayakan hari besar Amerika; atau mungkin memang kebetulan jadwal rapat sedang benar-benar lowong. Probabilitasnya hanya tiga itu saja. Tak ada yang lain.

Lagipula Arthur yakin, siapapun tak akan peduli padanya. Alfred mungkin hanya akan sekadar menjenguk untuk semenit atau dua menit sebelum dia menarik diri pulang ke rumahnya. Wang Yao? Dia ragu. Ivan? Tidak, terima kasih. Francis? Lidahnya bilang tidak sudi—walau dia tahu si _wine bastard _itu pasti datang membesuknya.

Para _nation _jahanam itu bermuka dua. Main hantam dan tusuk dari belakang. Mereka hanya bermanis muka di depan saja. Begitu pikir sang personifikasi Britania Raya. Cuma Francis yang berani frontal, tapi Arthur tetap tidak menyukainya. Walaupun sejujurnya dia sendiri sangat bergantung padanya—dan jauh dari dalam lubuk hati dia sangat berharap si _kodok _menemuinya.

Untung dewi fortuna sedang memihak pada Arthur—mungkin karena sang dewi kasihan pada si pirang beralis tebal tersebut.

Francis mengabari bahwa dia akan menjenguknya hari ini. Kalau tidak pagi, ya sore sekarang. Namun pria berambut pirang sebahu itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidung. Arthur berkali-kali mengalihkan pandang ke arah jam weker yang bertengger di meja kecil sebelah kanannya, lalu mendecih kesal. Terlalu lama dia menunggu.

Harusnya Francis datang. Sendiri.

Harusnya.

"_Hola._"

—bukan _dia._

"Tsk."

Kembali mendecih angkuh, representasi Britania Raya membuang muka dan melempar fokus pandangan ke arah bentang lebar jendela yang terbuka. Demi Tuhan, inilah tampang paling buruk yang Arthur perlihatkan sekarang. Perangai angkuh dan ketusnya tak pernah terelakkan. Ini yang paling parah.

Ada cengiran lima jari di wajah penuh _passion _itu.

Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Antonio. Reino de España. Atau Arthur menyebutnya si bajingan Spain. Musuh bebuyutannya—di masa lalu, dan _mungkin _sampai saat ini.

"_Inglaterrraaa-_ku sayang apa kabar~?"

Si personifikasi negeri Spanyol memasuki ruangan melalui ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Dia melangkah ceria, wajahnya dihiasi ukiran senyum secerah mentari di siang bolong. Sang Britania Raya sangat ingin melempar muka bodohnya dengan sandal tidur, tapi niat itu dia urungkan.

_Dia menghina. Dia mengolok-olok. Kubunuh dia nanti. Spain brengsek!_

"Heee lihat, wajahmu merah padam seperti tomat yang kupanen bersama Romano kemarin siang. Sepertinya sakitmu memang parah ya,"

Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu berujar tanpa risau seraya menyentuh kening si pirang, yang buru-buru ditampik kasar oleh sang empunya. Antonio terkikik jahil. Perutnya terasa digelitik tangan-tangan mungil imajiner. "Aaah, Inglaterra~ baru kali ini aku melihat kau, si negeri gagah perkasa dan pongah ini berbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Payah. Payah sekali,"

_Prok prok prok_

Dia menepuk tangan tiga kali dengan cengiran lebar yang masih terpatri.

Kedua tangan Arthur terkepal dari balik selimut. Urat di dahinya membentuk perempatan siku-siku, giginya saling beradu, alis tebalnya menukik tajam. Sumbu emosinya terbakar habis.

"Tutup mulutmu, Spain!" sentaknya dengan oktaf lebih tinggi dan berhasil membungkam mulut cerewet sang Reino de España. Lensa hijau kembar mereka beradu. Yang satu dengan sorotan ingin membunuh, yang satu lagi bersorot polos tanpa dosa.

"Kalau niatmu hanya ingin mengejek dan menggangguku, lebih baik kauangkat kakimu dari sini."

Arthur melanjutkan dialog dinginnya. Pria bermata klorofil itu berbalik badan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ubun-ubun, gerakannya kasar. Antonio menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah," desahnya.

Lelaki dengan julukan negeri matador tersebut menarik kursi kayu kecil dari kolong tempat tidur.

Arthur mencengkeram erat gulingnya di dalam selubung selimut. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah; entah karena faktor sakit, malu, atau amarah.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak pernah berharap Spain akan datang. Negara iblis itu datang ke sini cuma untuk membalas dendam, Arthur yakin. Antonio dan Ivan itu bajingan setipe; sok manis di depan, busuk disimpan di belakang. Namanya juga bajingan.

"Kau ke sini untuk membalas dendam. Bukan begitu?" sekali lagi dia bertanya dengan nada monoton nan dingin. Antonio dibuatnya mengedipkan mata sebanyak dua kali sebelum dialog kembali disambung. "Benar, Spain? Kau ingin menghabisiku atas dendam masa lalu, 'kan? Dalam kondisiku seperti ini? Heh. Tak kusangka kau ternyata pecundang rendahan," lanjutnya sinis.

Representasi Spanyol menopang dagu. Sikunya menjadi tumpuan di ujung kasur sang Britania Raya. "Tidak," pungkasnya mantap. Tarikan senyum jelas masih terpeta di wajah tampannya.

Arthur yang belum mau berbalik badan dan tetap memunggungi Antonio mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Cuma ingin menjengukmu dan menemanimu selama Francia belum datang. Apa itu tabu?" ujarnya diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan. Arthur mendengus kasar.

"_Che_. Sudah kuduga France yang mengabari—"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hapal benar tanggal ini, Inglaterra," potongnya. Raut muka pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu sedikit serius. "—tanggal _**tersakitmu**_. Aku tidak pernah lupa," lanjutnya berdesis.

Arthur bergeming dicekik hening. Hatinya serasa dihantam kapak besar milik Antonio.

Lelaki berkulit kecokelatan di sampingnya tersebut menggerakkan tangan, menyentuh ujung bahu sang _British_ pelan-pelan. Tak ada perlawanan. Wajahnya kembali melembut dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Arturo. Inglaterra. Negara adikuasa.

Kalau sudah begini dia yang gagah perkasa terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari manusia lemah tak bersenjata.

Pria berambut jabrik pirang itu meringkuk semakin dalam. Napasnya tersendat-sendat tak beraturan.

"Hei, mau kuambilkan min—"

"—kau membenciku, Spain."

Kali ini bagian Arthur yang memotong pembicaraan. Dia menggigit bibir bawah sekencang-kencangnya.

"Harusnya. Pasti. Kau membenciku," lanjutnya.

Dua kali Antonio mendesah panjang. Dia tak menyangka Arthur akan semelankolis dan nostalgis seperti ini—selain kalau mabuk berat.

Representasi Reino de España menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Dulu. Sebagai negara. Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi—"

"Jangan munafik, Spain."

Dua mata senada, sehijau batu mulia, tertutup bersama.

Si negeri kerajaan terkuat itu membuka balutan selimut tebal penutup seluruh bagian raganya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia bangkit untuk duduk, menantang sakit kepala hebat dengan arogansi. Arthur mencengkeram keras tangan Antonio yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Jangan mudah melupakan ukiran sejarah, Spain …" desisnya sinis. Benci. Benci. Dia 'membenci' Spain sampai kapanpun. "Kaulupa … kaulupa semuanya? Ingat perang suksesi negaramu? Ingat dulu kita berseturu soal Gibraltar? Ingat dulu armadaku membantai habis-habisan armadamu? Dan berakhir dengan KAU yang menjadi tawananku? Ingat memori pahit itu, brengsek!"

Diiringi kekehan hambar, cengkeraman tangan itu dirasa semakin kencang, namun tak kasar. Antonio meringis pelan tapi tak melawan.

"Aku menyiksa. Aku membuatmu menderita. Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kau gila."

Spain menyipitkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Britania Raya ini memang tak salah. Sejarah memang tak akan pernah pudar dilamun zaman. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu relasi negara mereka. Hitam tak bercelah. Banyak sekali konflik gelap dan huru-hara peperangan antara negerinya dan negeri itu.

Tapi Antonio tak mau ambil pusing.

Ya, dia punya dendam. Dia ingin membayar semua perlakuan Britania Raya yang dulu didapatnya.

—sebagai negara. Hanya sebagai negara.

Karena dia yakin semuanya hanya skenario buatan tangan manusia belaka. _Boss_ mereka. Atau siapa yang 'berdaulat' di negeri mereka saat itu.

"Tidak. Aku datang ke sini sebagai Antonio yang benar-benar bermaksud menjengukmu. Bukan sebagai España yang bersiap menghabisimu," tuturnya, disambut delikan tajam si personifikasi Britania Raya.

"Kita negara. Bukan manusia—walau wujud kita sekarang seperti ini—dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menentang sejarah negara kita."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Sorotnya sedingin es di kutub. Tangan Antonio yang masih dalam cengkeraman tangan Arthur mengepal erat-erat.

"Sebagai negara, heh?"

Dia menyeringai sinis.

"Baiklah, Inglaterra. Kita bersikap sebagai negara di sini," ujar sang Reino de España datar.

Britania Raya melepas cengkeraman itu perlahan sebelum tangannya kembali turun. Dia sama-sama melempar senyum dingin. Padahal kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat untuk sekadar menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri.

"Benar, Spain. Kau benar. Kita. Negara. Kau tak bisa melupakan sejarah. Haram hukumnya."

Bagai menabuh genderang perang, Arthur mendeklarasikan pernyataan 'pertempuran'. Arogansinya ingin mereka bertemu sebagai negara yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Bukan sebagai Arthur Kirkland dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Antonio menghela napas, sekali lagi.

Tidak, dia tidak marah.

Dirinya bersikukuh menyatakan bahwa dia datang ke sini sebagai Antonio. Bukan Reino de España. Tapi untuk saat ini, lebih baik mengalah agar tak terjadi perseturuan lagi.

Duh. Kompleks. Namun otaknya tiba-tiba berputar dan menemukan satu kepingan memori.

"Inglaterra. Kau melupakan satu sejarah besar tentang negara kita."

Antonio menyambung bicara.

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah ingin bertanya _'sejarah pahit apalagi yang ingin kauceritakan?'_

"Aku tidak pernah lu—"

"Kita pernah _menikah_. Kau melupakan itu,"

Mata hijau Arthur terbelalak lebar. Pupilnya mengarah pada netra hijau lain di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka memamerkan kedua sisi gigi yang beradu. Wajahnya semakin memadam.

Antonio mungkin berhasil mencairkan suasana. Lelaki Spaniard itu terkikik jenaka.

"A-a-aku tidak lu-lupa, _bloody git_! B-Bukannya aku mau mengingat p-per-pernikahan itu—I-ITU PERNIKAHAN QUEEN MARY DAN KING PHILLIP, _WANKER_! B-bukan pernikahan kita! Lagipula mereka tidak bahagia, 'kan? Kaulupa itu, Spain! Kau ... lupa!" sanggah si Britania Raya, terbata-bata. Mukanya kian memerah ditelan malu dan amarah. Sakit kepala hilang seketika.

Lawan bicaranya memegangi perut menahan ledakan tawa. Pria pirang di hadapannya membuang muka ke arah kusen jendela.

"Loh, tadi bilangnya tetap ingin bersikap sebagai negara. Jelas pernikahan itu juga pernikahan kita, Inglaterra dan España. Tak peduli Queen Mary dan King Phillip bahagia atau tidak bahagia, aku tak peduli karena sebagai negara aku merasa bahagia. Dan kau tak bisa menentang sejarah, I.n.g.l.a.t.e.r.r.a."

_Skak mat_.

Tuhan tolong luluh lantahkan negara Britania Raya sekarang juga. Kalau bisa datangkanlah hari kiamat detik ini juga.

—tapi bukan Britania Raya namanya kalau tak bisa melawan, 'kan?

_'BRUK'_

Dalam sekali bantingan keras, Antonio sudah terlentang di atas ranjang dengan mata membulat lebar dan ekspresi muka terkejut. Dia tak menyangka Arthur masih kuat membanting tubuhnya dengan satu tangan—padahal demi Tuhan, dia sedang sakit!

"Aku kalah. Ahahahaha," desisnya disertai seringai setan. Antonio menatapnya horor dari bawah tindihan si alis tebal tersebut. Dia menelan salivanya dramatis.

_'Salah bicara—aku salah bicara oh Tuhan selamatkan hamba-Mu dari marabahaya ini sungguh aku sangat meyesal menggodanya tadi—'_

"Hmm kita pernah _menikah_ tapi aku tak ingat pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya—"

Si pemuda berambut pirang menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher sang pemilik rambut cokelat. Deru napas panasnya menggerayangi permukaan kulit sawo matang itu. Antonio menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang disapu rona. Dalam hati dia meronta dan menyesali semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Demi Tuhan lain kali dia tak akan mau lagi menggoda negara satu ini.

"I-itu—Inglaterra, a-aku— cuma bercanda—"

'_Tapi kalau soal rasa padamu aku masih punya, sih …'_

Gigitan pelan di sana membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata erat-erat dan mengunci mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan lenguhan yang akan memperparah keadaan.

—dia cuma berharap Francis datang sekarang juga.

—dan mukjizat dari Tuhan.

(meski sejujurnya dia menikmati 'permainan kecil' mantan _suami_nya.)

**end**

* * *

1\. saya bego soal sejarah jadi ini hasil research sana-sini maaf banget kalau sesat :(( /dibantai

2\. iya, england dan spain pernah nikah. queen mary of england pernah nikah sama king phillip of spain dan mereka pernah jadi dual monarchy walau cuma sebentar dan saya bacanya pernikahan itu kurang sakinah mawadah warahmah ;;w;; /lalunangis

3\. maaf karena ide gila ini muncul tiba-tiba dan saya gak tahan buat nulis walau sebelumnya saya juga udah pernah bikin prompt demam beginian ahahahaha /plakplak


End file.
